


Art gift for the story Shag or Die by Ellerkay

by TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fuck Or Die, Humour, Magic, NSFW, Samwena, Sass, Sex Curse, Witch - Freeform, hotness overload, moose climbing, pencil sketch, samwitch, spn fan art, visual back porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen/pseuds/TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen
Summary: A cheeky (😉😋) little pencil sketch of Rowena engaging in a spot of Moose climbing.Inspired by the story ‘Shag or Die’ by Ellerkay.Story summary: Sam is hit with a sex magic death curse. Good thing Rowena is there to keep him alive.





	Art gift for the story Shag or Die by Ellerkay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/gifts).

> Shag or Die by Ellerkay is an awesome short Sam/Rowena story filled with sass, humour, great characterisation and more hotness then the centre of the sun! 😅😄 
> 
> If you haven’t read it, you can find it [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381434), Go! Quick! Hurry! 😋🙌🏼

For Ellerkay

**Moose Climbing**

by MidnightSilver (aka TheGreenestGreenToEverGreen)

That is all.  
Nothing else to see here. 😋


End file.
